The Bathroom
by ContextUnrefined
Summary: A steamy quickie O/S


**I'm not SM. She owns these people. I just like to play dress-up with them.**

"I've never done this before," she whispered in his ear as she slowly licked from his jaw to his earlobe.

"That's okay, I haven't either."

He reached down between their bodies to lift her skirt up as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh. Groaning when he found that she wasn't wearing any panties, he felt himself harden further than he already was.

She gave a little jump and lifted herself up on the bathroom sink. She didn't want to wait any longer to feel him moving inside her.

"Please, I need you now," she panted against his neck. As he slid coated two fingers in her wetness, she grabbed ahold of his copper colored locks and held on for dear life.

"God you feel so good wrapped around my fingers like this," he mumbled against her collar bone, biting and teasing her skin.

She slowly released her grip and ran her hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly undoing the button and drawing the zipper down, she reached her hand inside his pants to grab hold of him.

"Oh fuck!" He hissed out between clenched teeth. They had to be quiet, well as quiet as possible.

She slowly pushed his jeans further down his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Pulling him into her.

Just as she felt his tip at her entrance, "Wait, don't we need protection?"

It was her turn to groan at the interruption, "No, I trust you."

"You trust too easily pretty lady, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm clean. The only other person I've been with in the past seven years is my wife," was his response as he slowly pushed into her.

"Oh, God," she moaned as she felt his length slide into her.

He slowly started moving in and out of her, picking up speed with every thrust that he felt her hips meet the rhythm of his own.

Before either of them had known what was happening, with his hands twined in her long chestnut locks, the other grabbing her breast, he had developed a furious pace.

He leaned his head against her shoulder, "I'm not going to last much longer, fuck, can you come?" He needed her to get hers before he got his more than anything.

"Uh huh," came her breathy reply as she let one hand slip down his neck, over his chest, finally coming to where they were joined.

She started rubbing two fingers around her clit, every once in a while dipping down to feel him slide in and out of her.

As he looked down, he groaned at what he was seeing. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and start listing off baseball statistics in his head to keep from ending their encounter right then.

As she raced him to the finish line, she could slowly start to see it on the horizon. Her legs started shaking, her heels digging into his lower back as she encouraged him to increase his already-punishing pace.

He felt her start to contract around him, he knew she was close. Placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the graceful column of her neck until he reached her earlobe, gently sucking on the skin just below it he heard her gasp at the same time he felt her clamp down on him. Ultimately it was his undoing, and he released into her.

The blinding light that followed was slowly cut short by the pounding on the bathroom door.

"I know you're in there!"

She cursed under her breath and he almost thought he had it in him to get hard again. Although he knew there was no chance of a repeat performance now that they had been found out. He sighed in defeat.

Slowly pulling out, both whimpering at the loss of contact, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

She looked back up at his beautiful green eyes, "I love you." She paused as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, knowing their time was limited, "Happy seventh."

They quickly righted both their clothes and did the best they could to make sure they didn't look completely guilty of what they actually had been doing in the bathroom. Smoothing down hair, straightening shirts, making sure they both looked presentable they walked out into the busy restaurant to find their table.

Taking their seats next to the rest of their family, they shared a conspiratorial look with one another as Rosalie chuckled to herself.


End file.
